


Люби меня как я тебя

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo





	Люби меня как я тебя

  
_Für all die Jahre  
Die uns enteilen  
Für all die Wunden  
Die nie verheilen  
Rette mich  
(OOMPH! – Rette Mich)_

_Ради тех лет,  
Что нами прожиты.  
Ради всех ран,  
Что никогда не заживут.  
Спаси меня.  
_   


Артем подошел к нему, когда он спускался по ступенькам, слыша позади себя грохот то и дело хлопающей двери университетского корпуса номер два. Студенты, в основном младших курсов, с гиканьем скакали по крыльцу, ликуя по поводу завершенной сессии. Елисей, конечно, тоже радовался, но демонстрировать не спешил.   
Артем подошел к нему и спросил: «Пять?». Елисей посмотрел на него удивленно и настороженно – где вы это видели, чтобы незнакомые люди подходили к другим незнакомым людям и спрашивали о том, насколько успешно сдан экзамен? Посмотрел и, немного помедлив, кивнул. И хотел пройти мимо, да только Артем не дал: удержал за предплечье. Да еще так, что было понятно, насколько крепко держал. Вроде бы и не сжимал совсем пальцы, но, Елисей знал – стоит дернуться, и руку пронзит боль.   
Неудивительно, что он испугался. Кивнул еще раз и молча пошел за ведущим его в ближайшее кафе молодым человеком. 

_Да, там они и познакомились. Елисей тогда не знал, чем обернется для него эта встреча. А если бы это и было известно, он бы ни за что не воспользовался шансом повернуть время вспять и изменить все к чертовой матери. Потому что каждый человек имеет право пережить такое.  
– Лесь?.. _

Считать время крупинками из песочных часов, бесконечно и нестерпимо медленно было уже привычно. Тик. Так. Тик. В такт. Тик. Вдох. Так. Выдох. И стрелка – будто ее что-то держит. Будто кто-то залепил жвачкой механизм, и она растягивается, растягивается, растягивается.  
Они ходили в кино. Днем, в учебное время, когда в кинозалах никого нет. Они целовались на последнем ряду, каждый раз так страстно и яростно, будто в последний. Прерывались, конечно, и делали вид, что смотрят на экран. По крайней мере, Елисей так поступал, чтобы Артему не казалось, будто он такой доступный и легкомысленный.   
Они сидели в кафе. Занимали угловые кабинки, чтобы их не было видно ни из зала, ни из окна. Елисей кормил его мороженым и смеялся, звонко и громко, когда сладкие липкие капли стекали по подбородку, так и приманивая, просто умоляя их слизать. И каждая ложечка тоже заканчивалась поцелуем. 

_– Лесь? С тобой все хорошо?.._

Можно ли быть с двумя? Можно ли тянуться к биению двух разных, далеких друг от друга сердец?  
А однажды Артем сделал маленький, но очень приятный сюрприз. Елисей тогда как раз искал себе новую модель телефона, выискивал непременно Нокию, и чтобы была qwerty. Поэтому затащил Артема в ближайшее к обычному месту их встречи отделение Связного и долго копался у витрин. Иногда бросал на него, стоящего рядом, косые взгляды, любуясь тем, как красиво освещено лицо неярким голубоватым светом, которым подсвечивалась электроника. Это придавало ему одухотворенный и совсем неземной вид.   
А на кассе Артем задержался, и потом, уже в их кафе, воспользовавшись временным отсутствием Елисея, прицепил к новой игрушке брелок. 

_Да вот же он, висит на телефоне. Болтается, будто от сквозняка. Маленькое винтажное зеркальце и цепочка, на разных концах которой висят птичка и клетка. Немного потрепанный уже: специально нанесенная позолота кое-где подтерлась, явив солнечному свету матовый блеск розоватой меди. Он тогда сказал еще, что этот брелок шел в подарок к покупке. Правду ведь сказал. Если правильно посмотреть.  
– Лесь? _

Елисей знал, что такое преданность. Знал, как это – быть рядом всегда, в горе и радости, в любви и… Знал. Но с верностью он был не знаком.  
Они трахались. Много, часто и горячо. При каждой удобной и неудобной минуте. Елисей даже позволил пару раз затащить себя в туалет при очередном посещении кинотеатра и ночного клуба. Правда, если бы сам этого не хотел, то ничего бы у Артема не получилось. И оба об этом знали. Однажды, на третий месяц их знакомства, они на выходные заперлись в квартире Артема, заставляя всех его соседей наслаждаться скрипом кровати, грохотом сломавшегося от усердий стола и громкими протяжными стонами. Одному Богу известно, как они не разрушили весь дом до последнего кирпича. Или, по крайней мере, не затопили квартиру снизу, когда вместе принимали ванну. Со всеми вытекающими.   
В то время Елисей наблюдал у своего отражения крайне довольный взгляд, а общий вид его не очень устраивал. В отличие от самочувствия. Ощущение полной затраханности, конечно, немало его радовало, но проявляющееся блядское поведение и в особенности палевная походка вызывали определенного рода опасения, что это заметно не только ему. Тем более что про походку сказал Артем. Шепнул на ухо, опалив дыханием, и дальше все пошло по накатанной. 

_Сейчас промежность не горит. Не болит. Так, потягивает еще немного, но этому есть уже немного иные причины. А брелок все еще болтается, свисая с края компьютерного стола, на котором лежит относительно новый смартфон. Болтается и как будто гипнотизирует. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда. И позвякивает. Еле-еле, почти неслышно, но он-то знает, что клетка и птичка то и дело сталкиваются с зеркальцем, издавая неуловимое «дзыньк». А может, это ему только кажется. И всегда только казалось.  
– Лесь?.. Ты спать-то собираешься?_

– Я тебя люблю, – сказал Артем на шестой месяц после их знакомства. – Ты знаешь, я…  
– …  
– Я тебя люблю, – повторил он и взял ладонь Елисея в свою. – Люблю, понимаешь? Мне без тебя дышать нечем. И с тобой – нечем. Только без тебя потому, что воздуха нет, а с тобой – его много, но не получается вдохнуть. Не дает что-то в груди, сжимает как будто. Понимаешь?  
– …  
– Ельк, скажи хоть что-нибудь, а то я себя таким дебилом чувствую, что слов нет. Не любишь? Видеть не хочешь? Я же как девка какая-то. Расчувствовался, на нервах весь. Жду твоих слов как приговора. Ельк?..  
– Артем. Я…   
– Не любишь, – кивнул Артем, и все вокруг словно покрылось инеем.   
– Нет, – улыбнулся Елисей. – Люблю.   
– …  
– Очень. И… и понимаю. У меня тоже все сжимается, когда тебя вижу. А когда не вижу – разжимается, но нет ни сил, ни желания как-либо использовать свою возможность превосходно функционировать.  
Артем смеялся над его заумными словами, смеялся, но было понятно, что смех какой-то нечестный. Нечистый. Вроде бы повод такой – взаимная любовь, все хорошо, а все равно Елисею не очень понравилось то, что он увидел в этом веселье. То ли торжество, то ли облегчение.   
Но он правда любил Артема. А Артем любил его. Поэтому все было хорошо. Наверное. 

_– Лесь… Ты так на нее смотришь, что мне не по себе. Я понимаю, что ты любишь это, но положи ее на место, пожалуйста. И давай-ка лучше ко мне.  
Так блестит. Елисей отражается в холодной стали искаженно, неверно, но так правильно. Потому что и внутри он такой же – искаженный и изрезанный. Правая половина лица стекает по лезвию, рот искривляется – отражение прекрасно знает, как себя чувствует его владелец. Или это отражение – владелец Елисея?  
В спальне темно, но катана все равно бликует, ловя попадающий в окно свет фонарей. Силуэты, силуэты, тени. В углу, наверное, притаился опасный зверь, который бросится, вот прямо сейчас бросится на Елисея и разорвет его на мелкие кровавые кусочки.   
И Елисей был бы благодарен._

– Никогда, – прозвучало в ответ, и Артем побледнел:  
– То есть как – никогда?  
– А вот так.   
Наступила пауза. Повисла, как машина, отсасывающая кислород, и качала, качала его из воздуха. Вакуум.   
– Ельк… Ты же меня любишь.  
– Люблю.   
– И его?  
– …И его.   
– Но… но меня же! Меня!   
– И его.   
– Ты… ты…   
– Если я уйду, он умрет. Я многое сделал, чтобы быть рядом с ним, я многое сделал, чтобы расколотить нахрен его стены на мелкие камушки.   
– А как же я…  
– Если я уйду, он не выживет. Я не могу этого позволить. И нет, это не гребаная жертвенность, – Елисей почти выплюнул последнее слово. – Потому что мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. В ответе. Я добился его доверия после всего, что он пережил. Он доверился. Он…  
– Я тебя ненавижу.


End file.
